A Single Wish
by Hagetaka
Summary: Elliot woke up one morning from a dream, a dream in which nobody he knew remained unchanged.  As the dreams continue, a mysterious being becomes a threat to his life.  Will the dreams reveal the truth behind the situation, or is his past life only a wish?
1. Eight Wishes

**Author's Note: **I do not own El Goonish Shive or any of it's characters. El Goonish Shive is the creation of Daniel Shive, and is being used here for non-profit purposes only.

Chapter 1: Eight Wishes

_"What is it?" The kid with the purple hair turned to look at Sarah. "Well?" she asked._

_"I don't know exactly," he explained. Elliot recognized him from their school, but couldn't place a name to the face. It wasn't anybody he knew well._

_"What do you mean, you don't know?" another boy asked. He had an earring in his right ear. Did Elliot know him? No, he couldn't remember ever seeing that person before._

_"Tedd's dad got it from a government storage facility," another girl announced. Elliot was positive he had never seen her before. He would have remembered someone whose hair stuck out in front of their face like a pair of giant antennae. The name Tedd sounded familiar, though. Did she mean the purple-haired boy?_

_"Does the government usually go around handing out things it doesn't know anything about?" Elliot definitely recognized this person, since there was no chance that he could ever forget his twin sister Ellen. Elliot looked at the two remaining people in the room, recognizing both of them. One was Nanase, a girl from his martial arts classes. The other was Tiffany, a friend of Sarah's._

_"It isn't that we don't know what it does," the purple haired kid told them. "We know that it has something to do with granting wishes."_

The buzzing of the alarm woke Elliot from his dream. He wondered what had caused it, why his subconscious had chosen those seven people, some of whom he had never even met, to place in his vision. Still, it seemed more real than a dream, as though it was a suppressed memory. Especially since Elliot rarely remembered his dreams. His sister was much better at remembering her dreams, and was sometimes able to interpret them as messages from the inner mind. Maybe she would be able to figure out what it meant.

"Ellen, wake up." His twin stirred, but remained in her bed. "Ellen, you have to get up."

"Go back to bed, it's Sunday." She pulled the covers over her head.

"Ellen, today is Monday. We have to leave for school in ten minutes."

"What!?" If Elliot had been any closer, she would have broken his nose as she sat up. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Elliot decided not to comment. Instead, he left the room so that his sister could change and get ready. A few minutes later she joined him.

"You know, it would be a lot faster if we got ready at the same time," she pointed out. "You don't have to wait for me?"

"Can't you at least pretend to have a little modesty?" Not entirely accurate, since Ellen was only slightly less modest than the average teenage girl. Around her brother, however, she was more relaxed.

"If it bothers you, just don't look," she retorted, "but if you make us late some day, I'll be pretty angry."

* * *

Elliot slid into the seat next to Sarah. Despite Ellen's warning about the possibility of Elliot making them late, they still arrived about a half hour before school started. Elliot passed the time by sitting in the lunch room with Sarah and Tiffany, but Ellen had vanished almost immediately after Elliot had parked his car. Since she usually sat with the group, Elliot reasoned that she must have had a test or something to make up. The twins never kept secrets from each other, but if Ellen thought it wasn't important she wouldn't have mentioned it. He put the issue out of his mind until Tiffany pointed across the room.

"Is that Ellen?"

Sarah turned to look. "Yeah," she agreed, "It looks like she's talking to Tedd Verres." Elliot felt a chill go down his spine. Surely enough, when he turned to look, his sister was standing next to the purple-haired kid from his dream.

* * *

The bell rang, telling students to head to their first period classes. Justin and Melissa hurried toward their English classroom. On the way, they ran into Nanase Kitsune. Getting up, Justin picked up Nanase's dropped books.

"Here," he said, handing them to her.

"Thank you." She glanced up at the clock. "I'm late!" she exclaimed. "Sorry." She ran off to her next class.

"You'd better not be developing a crush on her," Melissa warned him as she came back to help pick up Justin's books.

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to?"

"No, I remember," she replied. "I just wanted to remind you that if you ever found yourself wanting a girlfriend, I'm here for you."

"That's not likely. Anyway, even if I _were_ attracted to her, she wouldn't feel the same way about me."

"Oh, that's right." Melissa thought for a moment. "So, why are you always so polite to her?"

"I guess I like how she's so…" he searched for the right word "open, about being gay. Maybe I'm a little envious that she has parents who are so understanding."

"Then why don't you tell your parents?" She handed him his books. "You don't know for certain that they'll be angry."

"You don't know that they'll be accepting, either. I'd like to wait until they'll be more open to the idea, or at least until I can move away and avoid them for the rest of my life."

"They'll never get used to the idea if you don't let them know," Melissa told him. "I've kept your secret for two years, but sooner or later you're going to have to tell them."

* * *

School let out, and the four of them walked out to the parking lot.

"Are you doing anything this tonight?" Elliot asked Sarah.

"Yeah, Tiffany's parents are going to be out tonight, so I'm going over to keep her company. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Elliot and Ellen turned and walked to their car.

"Hey, Elliot?" Ellen asked.

"What is it?"

"Are you going to be using the car this Friday?"

"Yes, I am," He answered. "Did you need it for something?"

"I was going to go out with someone." Elliot turned to stare at her.

"Who?" he asked.

"Tedd," she replied with a smile. "What, are you jealous?"

"Jealous of what, that you're going out with someone who looks just as feminine as my girlfriend?"

"Don't be mean."

"He's the top of his class in cooking."

"His mom works late," she told him. She paused slightly, "That's right, you and Sarah are having your three-year anniversary on Friday, aren't you."

Elliot thought for a moment. "Don't worry, I'll ask Sarah if we can use her car."

* * *

"Vlad!" The voice came from deep within the shadows.

"Yes?"

"Have you located Hedge yet? He should have returned long ago."

"Not yet."

"Then leave, and I don't want to see you back here unless you're dragging him along behind you." Knowing the penalty for disobeying orders, Vlad went immediately to the roof and took flight. He couldn't know for sure, but he suspected that Damien couldn't have been half as cruel as his new master. He certainly wouldn't have ever guessed that he would spend the rest of his life as a slave to his violent, crazed little sister.


	2. The Dream Continues

Chapter 2: The Dream Continues

_"Wishes? You've gotta be kidding me." Tiffany's voice was heavy with disbelief. "Is that the best the government could do?"_

_"It isn't exactly the type of thing they can do a lot of research on, Susan," Tedd explained. "The only way to know for sure what would happen is to use it, and it disappears after being used once. They had to get their information off of some old documents they found with it."_

_"The whole idea is crazy!" she ranted. "Granting wishes like something out of a children's story."_

_"Umm, you do remember who you're sitting next to, right?" Ellen interjected._

_"Susan may have a point," Nanase defended. There was that name again, which was obviously being used to mean Tiffany. Why was her name different when everybody else was the same._

_"You too, Nanase?" the boy with the earring asked. "I'd think that you'd be the one to believe what it can do. You have more experience with magic than any of us, after all."_

_"That's exactly my point," she explained. "You all have never heard of anything that can do something like that, but none of you know a lot about magic. I've never heard of anything like it either, and I do know a bit about magic."_

_"What part of 'confidential government warehouse' did you not hear?" Tedd asked sarcastically._

The same dream. Well, almost the same. This dream seemed to take place right after the first one. Elliot wondered what they were supposed to mean.

"Elliot, get up!" Ellen yelled. "We're going to be late for school!"

"What? What time is it?" Elliot got up and grabbed the clock next to his bed. It was five o'clock.

"Just kidding, brother dear," Ellen said, laughing. "Payback for waiting until the last minute to wake me up yesterday." Still laughing, she walked out of the room. Was she having these dreams too, making her act different? No, she had always been like that. As children she would do things and make Elliot take the blame for them. Obviously, she couldn't frame him anymore, since they looked quite different from each other, but she still enjoyed finding small ways to torture him. Elliot wondered why his sister had to be such a sadist.

The Ellen in his dream had pointed something out to Tiffany. Something was supposed to link her with some kind of magic. Was she referring to her training in Anime-style Martial Arts? That might make sense, but it would be more logical for someone to refer to Elliot, who was more experienced in martial arts, or Nanase, who used more traditional magic as opposed to the 'ki' energy used by Elliot and Ellen. Yet Nanase _had_ spoken up, and referred to her experience. She had doubted whatever they were all talking about.

He'd just have to sort it out later. Maybe things would become clearer if he dreamt again tomorrow night.

* * *

"Tiffany?" 

"What is it, Elliot," she responded.

"Does the name 'Susan' mean anything to you?"

"Where did you hear that?" she asked, slightly angered.

"You've heard it before?"

"Susan is my middle name. Where did you find that out?"

"Never mind, it's nothing." He got up to go to class.

"What was that all about?" Sarah asked, following him. "How did you know that?"

"It's just a name I heard somewhere, and I thought Tiffany might know where I might have heard it, that's all," he explained. "I didn't know about the middle-name thing."

* * *

"Um…Nanase?" 

"Justin, right?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about making you drop your books yesterday," he apologized.

"It's alright, you helped me to pick them up. I'm the one who should apologize for running off without helping you."

"It was right outside my classroom, so I still made it on time. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Your girlfriend might not like it."

"Melissa isn't my girlfriend," Justin corrected. "She was a few years ago, but… things didn't really work out that way. We're just good friends, now."

"Where is she, anyway?"

"Probably had to stay home today. I was getting a little lonely, so thought I'd come over and say hello."

"Nothing wrong with that, just don't start hitting on me."

"Don't worry, I won't." His confidence caught her off guard. "Is it okay if I ask why you carry so many books with you?"

"I like to read. Is something wrong with that?"

"Not at all. So what kind of books are they?"

"Novels, mostly. Sometimes I read in Japanese or French so I don't start to forget those languages. Then, there's this book." She held up an unmarked, leather bound book.

"What's that one for?"

"It's a secret, but I might just show you anyway. Are you doing anything tonight?"

* * *

Elliot parked his car outside of the Anime-style Martial Arts dojo. He made sure to lock the doors, since the dojo was not in the best part of town. After getting their uniforms out of the back of the car, he and Ellen headed entered the dojo. 

As usual, they were the first two there, except for Greg. They changed into their uniforms, then began sparring to pass the time until the other students arrived. Like always, Elliot was careful not to use his full strength against his sister, but was also just as careful not to reveal it. If he were to accidentally hurt Ellen while sparring, she wouldn't be anywhere close to being as mad as she would be if she thought that her brother was going easy on her.

"Greg-sensei, I brought a friend tonight," Nanase called from the entrance. Elliot and Ellen stopped fighting long enough to go and greet the visitor.

"Ellen, Elliot, this is-"

"Justin," Elliot finished. Three pairs of eyes stared at him.

"Have you two met already?" Nanase asked.

"Do I know you?"

"Never met him in my life," Elliot clarified.

* * *

"Well, you've certainly done a fine job of running away this time. Too bad for you that I'm going to have to turn you in." 

"You don't have to do this, Vlad. I know you support what I'm doing."

"What I support doesn't really matter now, does it, Hedge? You know as well as I do that _she_ doesn't."

"What I'm doing right now will help her too, even if she can't see it."

"Try telling her that."

"She could be our sister again."

"That is where you are wrong. You always fail to realize that Grace started to die the instant Damien arrived. She stopped being our sister when she became our master, and the process is irreversible."

"You know I'm right, you're just too afraid to try."

"That may be so." He turned to leave. "I'll forget that this meeting ever happened. If you're smart, you'll return to the nest immediately, but I suppose that I should know better than to expect that much clarity of thought from you."

"I won't fail, Vlad"

"You'd better not, because the next time I find you, I'm taking you back, whether you like it or not."


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visitor

_"Why do you have that thing, anyway? If it's the government's, shouldn't they be keeping track of it?"_

_"Beta was able to provide me with some more data on it. He says that if it isn't used, there might be negative effects," Tedd explained._

_"Negative effects?" Sarah asked. "Like what?"_

_"Best cases scenario, it just becomes more powerful until someone uses it," the weird-haired girl answered. "Beta said that in the worst situation, it might start emitting energy."_

_"So the government gave it to you?" Tiffany asked._

_"Well, uh, not exactly."_

_"You stole it," Nanase accused._

_"My point is, the energy readings for this thing are rising. Beta gave me a rough estimate as when it would reach dangerous levels, and we don't have much time left."_

With each passing night, Elliot found himself even more confused. He hoped that things would clarify soon.

Something landed on his bed. Something person-sized.

"What am I thinking?" Ellen asked.

"Za?"

"Come on, what am I thinking? Use your mind-reading powers!"

"I can't read minds, Ellen."

"You read that guy's mind last night," she reminded him.

"I didn't read his mind," Elliot corrected. It had taken a great deal of effort, first to convince everyone that he and Justin had never met, than convincing Ellen and Greg that he hadn't somehow unlocked the secret of reading minds. It hadn't worked that well on either of them, but at least he didn't have to live in the same house as his sensei. His sister, on the other hand, wouldn't stop bugging him about it.

"How'd you know his name then?" Elliot resisted the urge to simply say 'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.' After all, Ellen was using _mind reading_ as an explanation; the truth wouldn't be that much stranger to her.

"I might have seen him somewhere," he replied thoughtfully. It wouldn't take long for his twin to figure out that he was lying; in fact, it probably wouldn't fool her for a minute. Elliot didn't care; he just wasn't ready to share his dreams with anybody yet.

* * *

"Look at them, it's sickening." Elliot turned to see what Tiffany was looking at. Naturally, it was Ellen and Tedd, deep in conversation on the other side of the cafeteria. 

"I don't have a problem with it," Elliot commented. "Ellen can make her own decisions."

"She wasn't talking about _that_," Sarah explained mischievously. "Tiffany's just upset because now she's the only one of us who isn't going out with someone."

"Th-that's not true!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"You say one thing, but your cheeks say otherwise." Tiffany's face was tinged a little red around the edges.

"I don't need someone else to validate my own existence," Tiffany maintained, regaining her composure. "If I meet someone who is single, and shows interest in me, and _not_ a complete idiot, maybe I might _consider_ going out with them."

"That's no good!" Sarah yelled. A few people at nearby tables gave them weird glances before turning back. "You've got to take the initiative. Go out and search for the right person!"

"I'm fine just waiting, thank you."

"Tiffany, think for a second. If you don't act, you'll miss your chance. Who knows who Elliot might be dating now if I hadn't told him how I felt about him back in eighth grade."

"Just drop it, okay? I'm happy the way I am, so I'm not going to go around trying to change my life just because that's the way everybody else does it." Gathering up her books, she stormed off to her first class.

* * *

"Umm, Nanase?" 

"Oh, hi, Justin. Would you like to sit with me again?"

"Sure." He sat down across from her.

"So, what did you think of the martial arts class last night?"

"It was… interesting, to say the least." Interesting didn't even begin to cover it. Before the previous night, Justin wouldn't have thought that any of the things he had seen at the martial arts dojo were physically possible. Now, he wasn't even sure that he knew what was possible and what wasn't.

"Have you thought about joining? It would be nice to have someone I know from school there."

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "It's kind of…overwhelming."

"That's what I thought too, at first," she confided. She then proceeded to tell him about when she had first seen things like that happen. "It seems strange at first, but you don't even think twice about it after you get used to it a little."

"Like what that one guy did, knowing my name without me having to tell him? Does he do that often?"

"Not really," she responded thoughtfully. "In fact, Elliot doesn't really have any powers remotely similar to that, since his abilities are mostly fighting-oriented. He didn't startle you too much when he did that, did he?"

"No, I'm fine," Justin replied. "It's just that I feel a little uncomfortable when people know things about me that they shouldn't."

* * *

"I'm coming!" Tedd ran to the front door as the bell rang a second time. "It's almost midnight, try to be a little patient," he yelled, not necessarily to the person at the door so much as just to express his annoyance. "Seriously, who comes around this late?" 

He jerked open the door, suddenly finding himself standing face to face with a tall, muscular man. The stranger wore a long coat, underneath which Tedd could see a heavy metal chain of some sort dangling from his belt. The man's face was hidden by a pair of sunglasses, but his hair was spiked back.

"Can I help you?" Tedd asked, slightly intimidated.

"It is urgent that I speak to Mr. Verres," The man instructed. "Please, will you take me to him?"

"Dad's a little busy right now," Tedd explained, "I'll try to…"

"That won't be necessary, son," Mr. Verres said as he descended the staircase. "Hedge and I will be going out for a little walk, and then I'll be back." With one swift motion, he crossed through the doorway, simultaneously closing the door, leaving a bewildered Tedd to merely guess at what had just happened.


End file.
